You Thought I'd Be Lonely
by DamonandBonnie4ever
Summary: Sara Martin has had enough of her boyfriend Ted's selfish ways and decides enough is enough. Randy Orton is there to pick up the pieces of Sara that Ted has shattered, Will Sara ever love again? Ted/OC/Randy
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys, this is sort of like a pilot chapter and If you like I'll keep doing it :)

* * *

><p>Sara Martin sighed as she exited the restaurant, where she was supposed to be eating dinner with her boyfriend Ted Dibiase. Key word, supposed. He was almost 2 hours late when she decided to just get up and leave.<p>

Ted not showing up was not a big surprise for Sara. He had been blowing off or coming extremely late to dinner, dates, and other various events ever since he had gotten put in the story line with the French whore other know as Maryse. Ever since then Sara was pushed to the back of Ted's priorities.

Sara tightened up her coat as the brisk April weather hit her with a gust of wind and walked down the busy street wondering what went wrong with her relationship with Ted. She had always been there for Ted. She stood by Ted's side when no one else did, believed in him when the world was against him. Left her family, her friends, and her home to be by Ted's side and where had that got her? Sitting alone at a dinner reservation.

Sara pulled out her cell phone and tried to call Ted but of course she got the message that she had grown accustom to hearing. Their was no point on leaving a voice mail when she knew that even if he did hear it, he would never call her back.

When they first started dating Ted was only sweet and romantic with her. He planned romantic dinners and little trips for the couple. He was spontaneous. Something that made Sara fall in love with him. But lately the relationship was lacking something. It hadn't be alright for awhile but they both ignored it hoping that it was just a rough patch that would work it's self out. The relationship lacked that spark and it honestly wasn't fun anymore.

When Sara got to the hotel all she wanted to do was go upstairs, get in her jammies and watch sappy romance movies with her carton of Mint Chocolate chip. The elevator door was just about to close as Randy Orton walked through the door talking away on his cell phone. Sara didn't really know Randy as when she and Ted started dating Legacy had just broken up.

"Sam! No listen to me. You get one supervised visit with Alanna a week with. No more no less. The judge agreed to give you this. So you can yell at me all you want about it but it's not changing." He yelled into the phone.

"I'll be there to pick Alanna up in the morning." He hung up and finally took notice that Sara was in the elevator with him.

"Sorry about that." He said giving her an apologetic look. Randy had been dealing for almost 6 months of court dates and phone arguments over his precious daughter Alanna. When he and Sam split, she completely trashed his house and cars, and tried taking Alanna with her out of the country. Randy didn't want her to see her but the judge ordered for this.

"It's ok your problems are far more serious then mine." Sara sad giving him a weak smile.

"Randy Orton." He sad sticking his hand out.

"Sara Martin." She said returning the hand shake.

"Are you a diva?"

"Uh no!" She said laughing. " I don't have the figure for that! I am traveling with Ted Dibiase." Ted had told Sara numerous about how she was putting on weight and how she needed to watch what she was eating.

Randy wondered where the girl had got the idea that she didn't have the figure for it but decided to let it slide.

"Are you guys together?" Randy asked carefully planting his words.

"As of this moment it's debatable but by the end of the night I might be giving a different answer. So your daughter travels with you, how old is she?" Sara said wanting to get off the topic of her own relationship

"Alanna's 2 almost 3. A bundle of energy, she sure keeps you on your toes." Randy quickly showed Sara a picture of Alanna on his phone.

"Aww what a cutie! Wow she looks a lot like you." Sara said seeing the similarities almost instantly.

"I hope that's a good thing." Randy said as they both stepped out of the elevator.

"Well for the most part it is but I see that she got cursed with your big ears but other than that she's good." They both laughed.

"Well I hope to meet Miss. Alanna soon."

"Oh you will and I'll have you babysit while I'm out in the ring."

"Looking forward to it." Sara said before walking down the hall to her room. While talking to Randy she almost forgot about all her problems with Ted. It felt good.

When Sara entered the hotel room she heard Cody and Ted's voices. She walked in to the living room and found Ted and Cody both I playing video games. Sara was astonished that Ted blew her off to play video games with Cody.

"Hi Sara." Ted said.

"Ted did you forget what you were supposed to be doing tonight?" She asked in a calm manner.

"Uh no, I told Cody that I was going to play video games with him tonight and I did. Oh and we went to dinner with Maryse." He said laughing and not taking his eyes off of the television. "Why? Was I supposed to be doing something else?" Sara just stood their not saying a word as the anger accumulated through her body.

Ted paused his game and turned to see Sara all dressed up. He racked his brain to figure out why she was dressed up but he could not find a reason. So he braced himself for the response and asked.

"Sara why are you dressed like that?" The moment the words left Ted's lips Sara wanted to lunge across the room and strangle Ted.

"You know I asked myself the same question tonight Ted? I was sitting all alone at Salvatore's for two hours for my boyfriend to come have dinner with me when I finally realized that you don't care!" Sara yelled letting out all her frustrations.

"I forgot that we had plans!" Ted said. Cody left the hotel sensing that there was an argument ahead.

"You forgot about plans with your girlfriend, but you can go have dinner with Cody and Maryse?" Sara said not believing and ounce of what he was saying.

"Sara, how many times do I have to tell you that I forgot?" Ted said getting annoyed with his girlfriend.

"Ted, it's always the same excuses! I forgot, I had to stay late, I had training, I had a meeting. You don't even care about me anymore! I'm sick of this!"

"What are you trying to say Sara?" Ted said with a worried tone in his voice. He knew he had been slacking in his relationship, not putting much effort in but he never expected Sara to leave him.

"I'm saying that I am done with this relationship. This isn't fun anymore and it hasn't been for some time. You aren't the same person you were when we first dated. The man I loved would have never stood me up at a restaurant. He would have never put me down the way you do. I am done."

Sara walked in their room and started packing her suitcases while Ted just stood their and watched her. Once her suitcases were packed she walked back into the living room area and locked around to see if she was missing anything. Seeing that she had everything she walked out of the hotel room and sat down against the wall.

She let the tears roll don her face as all her built up emotions just seemed to come out at once. Ted didn't try to to stop her. He just watched her go. That was what hurt knowing that he just let her go.

Sara had sat there for almost 20 minutes before someone walked by and noticed her.

"Sara? Are you ok?" The person raced over to her. Sara looked up to find the icy blue eyes that she had seen already that night.

"Randy?" Sara choked out Quickly wiping away any tears that had gathered on her face. Sara strongly believed that tears were a sign of weakness to an individual.

"Sara what happened?" Randy asked thinking the worst thing first.

"Ted and I broke up. I left and he didn't try and stop me. He just let me go. I have no where's to go." Sara said the tears running down her face again as she silently cursed them.

"I'm sorry about you and Ted but you can stay with me in my hotel room if you would like." Randy said giving an offer that he hoped she didn't refuse. There was something about Sara that made Randy want to know more about her.

"Randy I can't. I mean you travel with Alanna and I would just be in the way." Sara did not want to impose on him.

"Think of it as one friend helping another? Anyway your going to be Alanna's new babysitter so you should probably get to know her." Randy said secretly praying that this would draw her in.

"I guess I'll stay with you." Sara said not having anymore energy to fight. She picked her self up off of the floor and grabbed her suit case as she walked to her new room. To think that 3 hours ago she had never said a word to him and now she was rooming with him and his 3 year old blew her mind.

* * *

><p>Keep or delete? Leave a review with your thoughts :) Have a wonderful Easter!<p> 


	2. Emotional Cinder Block

Thank you to Brittany di Angelo, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, Sonib89, xMyHeartShine, FutureWWEdiva2011, and all of the anonymous reviewers. Your guys are the best.

Sara had been quiet walking to Randy's room minus the occasional sniffle. She just let everything soak in. Randy on the other hand was trying to figure out what was going through her head.

When they had finally got back to hotel Sara set her bags down in the hall way and quickly scanned her surroundings. The room wasn't anything elaborate. It held a living room area, a bathroom and a bedroom. Nothing special.

"I have to make a couple of calls but if you want you can use the bathroom and take a hot shower." Randy said knowing that she needed some time to her self.

"Thanks." Sara said before gathering her toiletries and a change of clothes. Sara looked in the mirror looked, face to face with a puffy eyed raccoon, or at least that's what she thought. She sighed at her refection and slipped her clothes off of her body before stepping in to the hot shower. Once in Sara let all her trouble and emotions go.

In the other room Randy was chatting away with John, his best friend. He had spent the past 10 minutes explaining about the whole Sara/ Ted fiasco.

"So what Dibiase just kicked her out of the hotel room?" John asked.

"I have no clue, but it wouldn't surprise me if he did. When I found her she was balling her eyes out man, she said she had no place to go."

"What a douche. But I honestly haven't heard of her in till you just told me."

"I know. But I only just met her in the elevator tonight. I thought she was a new diva at first. I just don't know what to do. She's really upset." Randy was never good with crying girls.

"Wow it really sucks to be her. Hey doesn't Nattie still owe you from when you got her out of the angle with Mike?"

"Yeah why?" _Why the hell is John bringing up Nattie? _Randy thought.

"Dude, have Nattie over and then you aren't going to be like an emotional cinder block."

"I never thought I would say this but your brilliant."

"I know. I kn-"

"Alright dude bye." Randy hung up before he could hear John add to his ego some more. He called up Natalya and arranged for her to come over. While on the phone, Sara emerged for the bathroom looking somewhat refreshed. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was in a tank and a pair of shorts.

Sara walked over to the couch and awkwardly waited for Randy to get off the phone.

"How objected would you be to me having a couple of friends over?" Randy asked her. Sara really didn't feel like putting on a brave face, but she wasn't about to let him know that.

"Not at all." Sara tried to pull off the best fake smile that she could hoping that Randy wouldn't see that she was lying. Randy knew that she was lying. He wouldn't if she didn't do that fake ass smile. Randy didn't have time to bring it up though because there was a loud knock on the door.

As Randy went to the door Sara turned on the tv and surfed through the channels. She knew that Randy would want to spend time with his friends. Which meant that she would have to be hidden or at least that's what happened with Ted.

"Hey Sara, I want you to meet two of the lovely divas that we have. This is Natalya, better know as Nattie." He said pointing towards the Canadian with hot pink in her hair. "And this is Eve." Next to him stood the two petite girls both in Pjs with ice cream and a stack of dvds in hand. Sara looked towards Randy for an explanation.

"You see your sad and I'm not good with the whole emotions thing and my sister when ever she used to break-up with a guy, she used to have all her friends over. Nattie owed me a favor anyways." Sara smiled sincerely at Randy before getting up and hugging each of the girls.

Randy took this as his chance to exit and went to go hang out with John for a little bit. While back in the hotel room Sara had just finish recollecting the nights events to the two divas.

"So he stood you up to go out to dinner with Cody and Maryse?" Eve asked astonished. In the short time that Sara had known the fiery Latino she had grew on her. She definitely had her own little spice about her.

"Yup."

"What a douche. How long had this been going on before you guys broke up?" Nattie asked.

Nattie one the other hand was the quiet reserved type or so Sara thought. Nattie did have a mean wild side to her.

"Since there storyline started so about 2 months give or take. And as time went on the excuses just kept coming and coming."

"That's why Tyson and I broke up." Nattie said quietly.

"You and Tyson broke up? Wait when?" Eve said firing off at the questions.

"Who's Tyson?" Sara asked being out of the loop. That was one thing Sara couldn't stand. I mean who did like being out of the loop?

"My ex-boyfriend. We broke up because he came to me a couple of days ago and told me that if he was going to make it big in the WWE then he couldn't have distractions like me around." Nattie said gushing. Sara suddenly forgot about her problems and comforted the Canadian.

"Watch his career go down the drain. Then who will be the one laughing." That got a good laugh from all of the girls.

"Where's Randy?" Sara asked seeing that Randy was no where to be found in the hotel.

"I think he went to John's."

"So what to do now?" Nattie said. They all sat there on the bed thinking of what to do. Eve jumped off the bed.

"I got it! Come on!" The Latina said before quickly exiting the room. Nattie and Sara had to run to catch up with her. The duo finally ended up standing in the parking lot shivering next to an SUV.

"Eve, can you tell me why we are standing out here in the freezing cold?" Sara asked with her teeth chattering.

"Well, since Randy so conveniently got me in a story line with Ron, aka r-truth, resident douche bag, I feel that I need to retaliate in some way. Then I got thinking what better way than taking Mr. Orton's precious Metallica." Eve said with an evil smile on her face. Sara just smiled and shook her head.

"Awesome idea, I haven't pulled a prank on Orton in awhile. But where did you get the key to his rental?" Nattie asked.

"Orton left his keys out on the table." Eve said simply before getting into the SUV and messing around with the stereo.

"Randy's not going to be mad about this?" Sara asked, not wanting this to blow up in their faces.

"Nah, we do this all the time. Him and John, who you will meet tomorrow, had a prank war for about 4 months before Vince had to break it up. It's a way to keep occupied." Nattie said while Eve took her spot next to her. The girls laughed at their work before going back upstairs to talk the rest of night away.

The morning defiantly came fast. Sara and Randy were headed down to the SUV to meet up with Nattie, Eve and John. Sara was secretly dying to see what Randy's reaction. As they walked to the car, Sara started to get more and more worried about Randys reaction. _Oh god what if he completely freaks out and tells me that I can't travel with him anymore I knew this was a bad idea._

Sara quickly tried to calm herself as she saw Nattie, Eve, and a rather large man who she assumed to be the famous John Cena. Sara walked over to the girls as Randy started a conversation with John.

"So where are we headed?" Sara asked not letting her fears get the best of her,

"Louisville, I think we're picking up Alanna on the way to." Eve grumbled and got in to the SUV.. Sara looked at Natalya for help.

"Did I do something?" Sara asked wondering about what just took place with Eve.

"Oh with Eve? Don't take it personally she's not a morning person at all and she got a call from Vince this morning saying that she was going to be put in a storyline with Kevin instead of Ron." Nattie saw the look of confusion on Sara's face and continued."Kevin as in Alex Riley."

"Oh ok, god poor Eve."

"Why poor Eve?" Randy asked meeting Sara's eyes.

"She got put in a storyline with Kevin." Taking the coffee out of Randy's hands, Sara explained to Randy.

"Bad move." John said to Sara. Everyone knew that there were two things that you just didn;t mess around with Randy while on the road. His coffee and his music. It was almost as it was etched across Randy's forhead.

"Why is that?" She said challenging John by taking a long sip of Randy's coffee.

"2 things you don;t mess with of snake boys. His coffee and his music."

"Snake boy huh? I like it." Sara looked at John feeling feisty this morning "You must be like a modern day Captain America right?" After hearing that Randy and Nattie burst out laughing while John pouted.

"Don't cry. In my mind I am Wonder Woman!" Sara said trying to get John to stop.

"Whatever lets just go pick up my munchkin. At least she loves me."He said before walking to get in the car. They all laughed before getting in the car. It was John and Randy up front and the girls in the back. Each of the girls were anxious to see Randy's reaction to his music being messed with.

They didn't have to wait long before Randy started messing with the stereo. Seeing this John started to complain.

"Dude no Metallica, I will slit my throat if we have to listen to them. That's not music." John whined. For being professional athletes they sure acted like the were 5 sometimes.

"Nope It's Metallica." He popped the fake Metallica cd in. Sara wasn't exactly sure what Eve had put on the cd or how she had got the Cd to stay in there.

But she did know that the look on Randy Orton's face when Friday by Rebecca Black came on instead on Metallica was simply priceless to say the least.

I hope you liked the relationship building between Sara/Eve/Nattie. In the next chapter expect

-Alanna :)

-Father Daughter

-Ted (please don't think that I hate Teddy, because it's the complete opposite. I love him to pieces!)

-Alex Riley3

So for now. Remember to leave me a review :)


	3. Awkward Car Rides

Sorry for the long time gap in between updates :(

* * *

><p>The gang decided to wait in the car while Randy was inside with Sam picking up Alanna. Sara had been warned that Randy might not be in the best mood once he exited the house. Which she quickly picked up on , as she saw his expression as he walked to the car holding a small girls hand. Alanna was almost a carbon copy of Randy. Sara got out of the car knowing that Alanna would be in the middle of herself and Nattie, Eve had fallen asleep in the back of the SUV an hour ago.<p>

"Daddy, who is that?" The 2 year old eyed Sara up with her bright blue eyes.

"This is Daddy's friend who is going to be traveling with us for awhile." He said while trying to get her in the car seat. He was failing miserably because he was currently fuming about what just went on in the house. Sara took notice.

"Hey let me help." She lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. Randy, replied quickly not thinking.

"No, I have it! She's my daughter, I know what I'm doing." He replied harsh and cold. Sara's face for a split second flashed a look of hurt, but she quickly covered it up. But John and Nattie caught her look. Sara didn't say anymore and let hm continue on while she stood there waiting for him to finish.. Everyone in the car got silent even little Alanna who was chattering away stopped.

When Randy finally finished, Sara took her place back in the car. She would not face Randy even though she new that he was looking right at her.

Sara grabbed a magazine that Eve brought and tried to occupy herself with that.

It wasn't working well though. She knew that Randy was still looking at her 45 minutes later and frankly it was annoying Sara to no end. As she went to flip the page she felt a little finger poking her arm. When she looked up she was met with the face of a little girl.

"Hi, I'm Alanna! What's your name?" The little girl said apprehensively, but never the less with a full smile.

"Sara." Sara said returning a smile at the girl. Alanna then cupped her hand and motioned Sara to bring her ear down.

"I sorry that daddy was a meanie to you." She apologized like it was her fault. Sara honestly felt bad. She intern cupped her hands around Alanna's ear.

"Don't worry it's not your fault." Alanna looked up to confirm. When she got that she took off with the questions.

"What is your favorite TV show? Mine's Dora!"

"Ah Dora! But my personal favorite would have to be Spongebob."

"Really? Me and Uncle John watch that show all the time! Don't we Uncle John!" Alanna got excited.

"Yup munchkin we do." He replied.

"Do you like the Nightmare Before Christmas?" Alanna asked curiously.

"I've never seen it." Alanna's mouth dropped in shock. She turned and faced Nattie who was enjoying the conversation between the two.

"What about you Miss. Nat?"

"I can't say I have." The girls exchanged a smile while Alanna was having her little dilemma.

"I wish I had it! Then I could show you guys." She pouted. She quieted down for about 15 minutes.

"Daddy, can you turn on Lady Gaga?" Alanna asked growing bored. Sara and Nattie could sympathize with her because they too, were growing quite bored.

"I would love to do that, but someone had to mess with my stereo, so I can't." If Sara didn't already feel like shit, she sure did now. All she wanted to do was get out of this car as fast as she could. Natalya turned to look at her and could see the hurt in Sara's eyes. She could tell that Sara would begin to build the walls up again to her fortress.

Sara sat in silence the rest of the way to the arena as did everyone else. Sara, was afraid to say anything in fear that Randy would bite her head off again. But once the car was parked Sara was the first one out. She got Randy's things out of the back and brought them around to him. She didn't say a thing and then went to go wake up Eve.

"Hey Evie, we're here." She said softly not trying to scare her. Eve slowly arose and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Once she looked at Sara she could tell that something was wrong.

"Sar, are you OK?" Sara nodded not wanting to draw attention. They made their way into the arena and once back in the locker room, it got even more awkward as they all had their eyes on Sara.

"Um, I'm going to go to uh, catering." She quickly made an excuse to leave the room. Once she had left and the girls had made sure that Alanna had her cartoons, Nattie and Eve started to talk.

"Hey, Nat, what's up with Sara?"Eve said lost.

"Well, Randy here, had to be an asshole" She paused to make sure Alanna hadn't heard anything and continued "and when Sara tried to help him, totally freaked out on her. Then totally played the guilt trip and basically blamed the whole stereo thing on Sara."

"Are you serious? Dude she didn't even want to do it. I was the one who did it. Nattie and her just stood there in the cold and watched me."

"I didn't mean to get flip out on her but Sam didn't give me the best news. She wants to have more custody time and she's taking me to court to fight for more custody time." The room feel silent except for the noise of the TV.

"Dude that sucks." John said.

Sara was walking around backstage just aimlessly wandering, She wasn't ready to walk back into that hot mess.

She wondered why she even agreed to go along with Eve's plan. Now Randy probably hated her. She decided that she would ask Nattie or Eve to room with them tonight. She looked up and saw that Ted was walking down the hall with none other than Maryse attached to his side.

Ted looked generally surprised to still see her there, but then it was replaced with a look of disgust that matched Maryse's. Sara rolled her eyes and continued to walk down the hall. Once she got back to the locker room everyone was dong their own thing. Sara walked over to the table and got 2 Tylenol. She needed relief from her ever present headache.

Sara sat down on the couch next to Alanna.

"What are you watching?"

" Mickie Mouse Club House. Can you braid my hair too?" Alanna was talking about how Sara had her hair fishtail braided with a ribbon in it. Sara didn't get to respond because Eve butted in.

"Hey Lanna, Uncle John wants to go show us his new move. Come on." Alanna didn't object like Eve had expected and they soon left the room.

The room fell silent. Randy had no clue what to say to Sara and Sara did not want to start another fight.

"Look, I'm sorry for being a total douche, earlier. It's just I have a lot on my mind and I took it out on you which was wrong." He said making the first move.

"And I'm sorry for messing with your stereo. I shouldn't have touched it and messed around with it." It amazed Randy that she was going to take the blame for something that she had very little part in, to protect two girls that she had known for almost a day.

"I know that you didn't do the stereo." A look of shock came across Sara's face. "Eve told me."

"Oh." Sara didn't know what to say. She didn't want him to have flipped out on Eve.

"So do you forgive me?" Randy asked hoping for a yes.

"Yeah." Sara said not wanting or having the energy to carry on an argument. After seeing Ted and Maryse all she wanted to do was slap that smirk of of the whores face. Randy sat next to Sara on the couch.

"You look a mix between sad and aggravated."

"I am."

"Care to explain." Randy asked.

"Well as I was walking around backstage I ran in to Ted." Sara explained.

"And?" Randy couldn't explain why he suddenly felt protective of Sara.

"He wasn't alone. No he was so torn up about me that he needed Maryse to wipe his imaginary tears from his face. Stupid french whore." Sara mumbled the last part which made Randy smile.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Sara said quickly.

"Nothing my ass." He smiled.

"So what put you in such a horrible mood this afternoon?" She said trying to get off her drama.

"Just the usual, Sam wants more custody time, I say no, we fight. Like I said the usual." Randy tried to shrug it off. Sara could tell he didn't like talking about it so she dropped it.

"Your right about Alanna being a talker." They laughed. "She is adorable. Definitely keeps you on your toes."

"Your right about that" As they laughed the door to the locker room opened and Nattie popped her head in.

"Good, you two are talking again. Randy can I take Lanna and Sara tonight for a girls night with Eve?" She looked like a five year old begging for their favorite toy.

"Sure, you can take Alanna but I don't control Sara." Randy laughed. Nattie pleaded with her eyes at Sara.

"Fine."

"Good we're leaving after the show."

Later that night the girls were all sitting on the bed doing nails and facile, yes even Alanna was involved in the activities.

"So Eve, how is Alex." Nattie asked in a teasing manner.

"Alex, is Alex, but Kevin is definitely a character." She said blushing.

"You like Kevin!" Sara burst out!

"No Evie! Didn't Daddy tell you that boys are icky!" The three women burst out in laughter. A knock on the door interrupted their laughter. Lanna raced off the bed to go get it, with Eve trailing behind.

When Eve answered the door she was shocked to see the man that they were just talking about moments ago.

"Kevin. Hi, what are you doing here?" Eve was so thankful that her green face mask was covering up her blush but yet embarrassed at the same time.

"Hi, Eve." He smiled and then bent down to Alanna's level. "Hi Alanna." Alanna waved and then ran in the other room. Once she was in the other room both Eve and Kevin heard what she was to say next.

"Miss. Sara, Nattie, It's the boy that Evie like! I hope she doesn't get cooties!" Both could hear the laughter of the girls.

If it was possible Eve would have been a puddle on the floor right then and there. Kevin let out a chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So Eve, I was wondering if maybe tomorrow you wanted to go out to dinner." Eve stood in shock.

"Dinner? Sure." She let out one of the world's corniest smiles.

"Great I'll pick you up at 7." He smiled and walked away. But as he got half way down the hall he could hear the screams of delight from the hotel room.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long gap of time with out the update! Summer vacation so definitely more updates! Review! Follow me on Twitter; xxDuke4Everxx, Check out my Tumblr, xxPricelessPrincessxx<p> 


	4. We look hot!

So sorry for the total lack of updates! I broke my computer and had to steal dads to get this up! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sara and Nattie watched on in amusement as Eve raced around the room like mad woman. Kevin and Eve were going out tonight. To say Eve was nervous was an understatement. Kevin was due to be here anytime and in Eve's mind, she still had 800 things to do.<p>

"I should just call him and fake a deadly illness!" The Latino exaggerated. Natalya and Sara couldn't hold it anymore and laughed.

"Stop laughing at me!" Eve pouted at the pair and stomped her feet. Eve was dressed in a simple black dress that hugged every curve on her body. Her hair was also kept fairly simple, with her curls tamed so they mirrored her face.

"If she's freaking out now what's she going to do when she meets that parents?" Natalya asked Sara. Eve didn't have a chance to respond before there was a knock on the door.

"One of you two, answer the door! I have to go get my coat …" She continued on but neither Sara nor Nattie were listening. They looked at each other with a devilish smile, and then walked towards the door.

Kevin was standing there in a black button down dress shirt and dark jeans. He was carrying a bouquet of fresh daisies.

"Hey Nattie and.." He trailed off not knowing who Sara was. He rubbed behind his neck anxiously.

"Sara, nice to meet you" Sara extended her hand to which Kevin returned. He looked inside the room to see if he could catch a glimpse of his date. He didn't have to wait too long before Eve emerged from the shadows. She had added more eye shadow to give her smoky look, which looked fabulous on her brown eyes.

"Wow Eve, you look amazing!" He said with a glimmer in his eyes. Eve had a massive blush on her face but Kevin didn't seem to mind.

"Thanks, Kevin." She said confidently. She looked at the flowers he was carrying. Kevin followed her path and realized that she was looking at the flowers.

"Oh yeah these are for you. I wasn't sure what you like, I hope these are ok?" He handed the flowers over to her.

"There great, my favorite." She handed them to Nattie.

"We should get going. I made reservations for 7:30" She nodded and left the hotel room with Kevin. As they were walking down the hall Nattie and Sara decided to make their presence known.

"You kids behave! Sara, they grow up so fast! Where did the time go?" That earned them a finger from Eve. The girls smiled and jumped on the bed.

"I don't know about you but that made me feel pretty shitty that I'm single?" Nattie asked.

"Ditto. I mean I want someone to bring me flowers and take me to dinner!." Before Sara could allow herself to continue to complain, she intercepted. "No we are not going to wallow in our self pity." Nattie looked at Sara like she had grown three heads.

"We aren't?" Natalya questioned.

"No, we're going to make ourselves look like the hottest people here and shove it in our ex's faces." Sara had finally had enough of letting Ted run her thoughts. No maybe he should feel guilty now. Anyways, she didn't have to watch Alanna until Monday. She wasn't going to waste another Saturday night doing nothing.

"Then what are we doing sitting here?" The two girls separated to go get ready.

Nattie was ready to start her life again. Truth be told when she was with Tyson, they didn't do much. They didn't even go out and celebrate when she had won the Diva's Championship. Natalya had missed her freedom and her party life. She could balance her work and social life.

Two hours later when the two finally came face to face they were amazed at the other's appearance. They both got ready in different bathroom so they had no clue what the other looked like.

"Damn you look hot." They said simultaneously.

Sara had a hot pink mini dress on that showed off her long legs with a pair of Nattie's Louboutins. Her hair was curled and her make-up was perfect, not one imperfection.

Natalya on the other had had the good girl look going on. Her normally curled hair was pin straight, and she had minimal make up. She had an off the shoulder black lace dress that came down mid thigh, and had her black sparkle Louboutins.

"Let's go break some hearts tonight." Sara said as she and Natalya left the room.

Sara was dancing away all her problems on the dance floor. Turns out most of the roster were at the club that they had gone to. This made it all the better.

Natalya had taken a break from dancing and went to get a drink from the bar. As she was waiting for her drink, she felt the presence of someone next to her. She turned and laughed as Tyson was next to her.

"Tyson, what are you doing here?" She asked not wanting to put up with his games.

"I could ask the same question." She could feel Tyson judging her as if she was a piece of meat. "Nattie-"

"Natalya." Tyson looked at her as if she was crazy. Natalya ignored him and waited for her drink.

"Excuse me?"

"You can't call me Nattie, only the people who give a damn about me can. Sorry you're not one of those people." Natalya grabbed her drink and turned to walk away but Tyson gripped hard on her arm turning her around.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want to call you, do you understand that?" Tyson raise his voice. Before he could continue on, someone interrupted him.

"Excuse me Natalya is there a problem?" Natalya couldn't turn around and look at who it was. She knew. Tyson released his death grip on Natalya's arm.

"No, Wade everything is fine." Tyson rolled his eyes and walked away. Natalya turned around to view Wade. Natalya didn't know the English man to well. But it was common knowledge that few to none liked him backstage for the Nexus storyline.

"Thanks for that. I didn't think he was ever going to leave me alone." Natalya smiled.

"It was no problem. If you don't mind me asking what was the deal with that?" Wade asked. Natalya now just noticed his prominent English accent and how heavy it is.

"Let's get out of here and I'll explain over an ice cream."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the lack of Sara in this chapter but I felt like Nattie needed some spot light too. Nattie has a lot of secrets and things that she needs to get over and work through and in the next chapter, we'll learn about some of them.<p>

So what do you think of Nattie and Wade? Hmm this could stir up some drama between Natalya and the guys.

I also have a poll up on my page. Vote it could change the ending of this story!

As always, review and alert!

Besos,

Jenn


	5. You're Crazy!

The once busy streets of the town were now quiet and peaceful, as the two walked. Occasionally they would see a drunk stumble pass, but nothing to serious. It was too early for anything majorly bad to happen. Let's face it real problem's don't start in till after 2 am, not 11.

After 3 blocks of aimlessly wandering for a restaurant, the two entered a Friendly's, to which they were seated and their order's taken. Wade was the first one to speak up, knowing that if he didn't they would sit here all night with no words uttered.

"So you want to explain what that whole situation was with Tyson?" Natalya looked up matching his curious eyes. As Wade looked into her eyes he could see the hurt and exhaustion in her eyes.

"Where do I even begin…" Natalya asked herself.

"The start would be good." Wade said with a chuckle.

"I guess that will work. Tyson broke up with me about a week ago. He said that I was holding his career back. Me! If anything he was holding me back. Can you believe that?" She said stopping to catch her breath.

Wade just sat their taking this all in. He could tell that she had been holding this in for some time.

"And now, I've got my mom on my case. _Nattie, why'd you and Tyson break up? I told you guys don't want girls who wrestle. _She fails to realize that I didn't break up with Tyson, even though I should have ages ago. No, it's all Natalya's fault." Before she could go on, Wade interrupted.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're going to have to go a little more in depth with that question." The waitress came and put both of their ice cream down in front of them. They both thanked her, before going back to the question at hand.

"You said I didn't break up with Tyson, even though I should have ages ago, what do you mean?" Wade questioned.

"We should have called it quits a long time ago. We barely saw each other, and he was jealous. I know it sounds crazy but he was jealous that I was getting a push and he wasn't. We were in the relationship for all the wrong reasons."

"It doesn't sound crazy." The brit commented.

"He wanted me to quit wrestling." Natalya said, suddenly becoming fascinating with her ice cream.

"He did what?"

"He gave me an ultimatum. Quit wrestling and go home and settle down or break up. I'm not going to quit my career which I have worked my ass off to get where I am for some guy." Nattie said.

"And you shouldn't have to. Maybe it's not my place to say anything, but you did the right thing. If that makes you feel any better, you looked great tonight." Natalya's cheeks turned crimson.

"Thanks. So what's up with you, being all nice and everything? Aren't you supposed to be some big villain?" Natalya questioned looking up with a smirk.

"Big bad villain, huh?" He laughed.

"Well from what I hear, you're supposed to be this guy who doesn't care about anyone else." She challenged.

"I really don't know what to say. I wasn't just going to let some guy through you around. I mean I was just doing what anyone would have done." Nattie let this sink in. _Maybe Wade, was a good guy._

The waitress placed the check on the table and before Natalya could get money out, Wade had already pulled out a twenty and had gotten up to pay the waitress.

When he had come back to the table, they both gathered their coats and walked back to the quiet street. Natalya was seriously regretting her choice in heels. They easily had another 6 blocks before they were back at the hotel.

They had made it 3 blocks before Wade had noticed her pain. He stopped waiting for her to stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Natalya asked, just wanting to get back to the hotel.

"Hop on my back." He said with all seriousness.

"Do what?" Natalya looked at him like he was a bug with three heads. Was he really telling her to hop on his back?

"Get on my back, I'm going to carry you. It's either that or I'll put you on my back." Not wanting to argue Natalya hopped on his back. Wade showed no distress. It was almost like he was used to it.

"Anyone ever tell you, you're crazy?" She laughed at him. She was actually quiet comfortable.

"Barrett?"

"Mhmm." He said responding.

"You're different. I always thought that you were some cold hearted bastard." She said truthfully.

"How nice of you." He said laughing.

When they finally arrived back to the hotel, Natalya realized that she had no key to get into her hotel. This night just kept getting worse. Wade noticed that she was down.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Sara has the key to our room. Ugh great, I could see if I could go stay with Randy." Wade was having none of that.

"Never mind that, you can stay with me for the night." Natalya looked hesitant. She didn't know if he was just looking to get it in.

"No it's not like that. It's a friend, helping a friend out. I promise. If it makes you feel better, Justin is rooming with me also. "That made her feel. She had a feeling, a feeling that he was a good guy no matter what he had done.

"Nothing goes on. I mean it" He raised his hands in defense. She smiled before following him to his room. Once they had gotten upstairs and in to the room, Nattie had changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that she had borrowed from Wade. They were huge but she didn't really care.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Wade lying on the couch trying to get comfortable.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Surely she wouldn't let him give up his bed for her.

"Trying to sleep?" He said looking at her with a questioning look.

"Sleep in your bed. I can take the couch. I'm not going to force you out of your own bed." Natalya said feeling guilty.

"No you'll get the bed. Now go to sleep I'm tired." He said joking. She laughed and climbed into bed. Before she drifted off to sleep, she wondered, _was wade really a bad guy?_

Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be more Sara, Eve, Randy, John. I promise. So how do you guys like Wade?

Be sure to review, favorite, and vote on the poll, it has a huge impact on this story!

Besos,

Jenn


End file.
